prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Blacknet/Facebook application
:You may be looking for, Blacknet. //Blacknet is a Facebook game that was released on 17th June, 2011 by Radical Entertainment. This Facebook application is for the promotion of the next game in the Prototype series, Prototype 2. The application is based on the communications network used by Blackwatch. Players can access the contents of Blacknet by "hacking" its files. My Name is Heller The first of Blackwatch files to be unlocked. This file contains a wallpaper of James Heller, the new protagonist of Prototype 2. Welcome to NYZ This file was locked and required 150 hacks to be unlocked. The image shows a Blackwatch controlled Manhattan Island. Enter the Juggernauts A concept art of the Juggernauts, new enemy type in Prototype 2. This screenshot was timelocked and unlocked after a few days. That File You Wanted That File You Wanted is an e-mail sent from a Blackwatch IT Manager, John Miller to an employee called Lennard. Hi Lennard, I apologize for getting back to you so late. You password is: #PROTOTYP3 Regards John Miller Blackwatch I.T Manager Red Zone Propaganda Posters of Infection warning posted all over NYZ by Blackwatch to warn the citizens about the Infected. This file can be unlocked by entering the password mentioned in the e-mail, That File You Wanted. Tendril Attack An in-game screen shot of the new power used by James Heller know as the Tendril Power was also timelocked. This image shows Heller using the new power to takedown a Juggernaut. Power of Tendrils-Teaser A small teaser was unlocked displaying the destructive power of the tendril attack. Hey Honey An e-mail sent by the wife of Blackwatch employee to her husband. Hey honey, I was doing laundry today and found a piece of paper in your pocket. It has, "Your password is #55MERCERFF, don't lose this or Lennard will tan my hide!" written on it. Hope that wasn't important. Will you be home for dinner? You've Got Mail An audio file which is password locked and yet to be unlocked. Working From Home Hey Jim, I'm working from home today. Could you please log into my terminal and froward* my emails. The password is: #2XBJC3387!YES Thanks Mate, Douglas The typo was included in the email. Edit: The password unlocks animations and their explanations. NYZ Audio log: Intro An audio log by one of Manhattan citizens. Heller Infected A concept art of James Heller being infected by Alex Mercer. This file will be unlocked on 8/07/2011. Blooper Reel #1 A video containing bloopers. This file can be unlocked when Prototype Facebook page reaches 275,000 likes. Wallpapers A series of images were unlocked, displaying James Heller along with a few trailers. Tank Whipfist.jpg|Tank Whipfist. Monster Movies.jpg|Monster Movies. Chopper Impale.jpg|Chopper Impale. Big Guns.jpg|Big Guns. Abomination.jpg|Abomination. Carnage.jpg|Epic Carnage. Sometimes they get big.jpg|Sometimes They Get Big. Claw a Blackwatch.jpg|Out Of My Way. P2 Heller Infected.jpg|Heller Infected. Trivia * A few users have an issue downloading the files from //Blacknet. This is due to disabled cache of their browsers. * The password for You've Got Mail is yet to be found, as the password #55MERCERFF doesn't seem to work, but is instead used to unlock the "HELLER 5-HIT COMBO" videos. * At certain times, an image of Alex Mercer will flash on the screen accompanied by text. They include the following messages: ** You can't escape me, Heller._ ** Heller... I'm coming for you._ ** I am your new master Heller._ ** I am everywhere. You can't hide._ ** You could have been great... Now you're just going to be dead._ ** Heller, I have plans for you._ ** ... Look behind you._ ** Remember the screams of your wife and child? I do._ Videos File:Prototype 2|Power of Tendrils-Teaser File:Heller vs. Mercer|Heller vs Mercer trailer. File:Prototype 2 E3 Trailer|Prototype 2 E3 Trailer. Category:Promotional Media